The immune system of vertebrates consists of a number of organs and several different cell types. Two major cell types include the myeloid and lymphoid lineages. Among the lymphoid cell lineage are B cells, which were originally characterized as differentiating in fetal liver or adult bone marrow, and T cells, which were originally characterized as differentiating in the thymus. See, e.g., Paul (ed. 1998) Fundamental Immunology (4th ed.) Raven Press, New York.
In many aspects of the development of an immune response or cellular differentiation, soluble proteins known as cytokines play a critical role in regulating cellular interactions. These cytokines apparently mediate cellular activities in many ways. They have been shown, in many cases, to modulate proliferation, growth, and differentiation of hematopoietic stem cells into the vast number of progenitors composing the lineages responsible for an immune response.
However, the cellular molecules which are expressed by different developmental stages of cells in these maturation pathways are still incompletely identified. Moreover, the roles and mechanisms of action of signaling molecules which induce, sustain, or modulate the various physiological, developmental, or proliferative states of these cells is poorly understood. Clearly, the immune system and its response to various stresses had relevance to medicine, e.g., infectious diseases, cancer related responses and treatment, allergic and transplantation rejection responses. See, e.g., Thorn, et al. Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine McGraw/Hill, New York.
Medical science relies, in large degree, to appropriate recruitment or suppression of the immune system in effecting cures for insufficient or improper physiological responses to environmental factors. However, the lack of understanding of how the immune system is regulated or differentiates has blocked the ability to advantageously modulate the normal defensive mechanisms to biological challenges. Medical conditions characterized by abnormal or inappropriate regulation of the development or physiology of relevant cells thus remain unmanageable. The discovery and characterization of specific cytokines will contribute to the development of therapies for a broad range of degenerative or other conditions which affect the immune system, hematopoietic cells, as well as other cell types. The present invention provides solutions to some of these and many other problems.